<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort by el_perdedor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595894">Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_perdedor/pseuds/el_perdedor'>el_perdedor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Reader has a vagina, as is currently on their period</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_perdedor/pseuds/el_perdedor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you are on your period and marko is adorable and makes you feel better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marko Stunt/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is stupid lo siento anon who requested this and also sorry if this period experience is too specific because i will legit be in so much pain that i cannot sleep the first day i get my period and so if that is not relatable i apologize</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You tried to keep your tossing and turning to a minimum as you glanced at your phone again seeing that only six minutes had gone by since the last time you checked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 4:13 AM and despite the overwhelming tiredness you felt, the pain spreading along your body was unrelenting and refused to let you sleep. You let out a groan as you moved too suddenly causing another ache in your back, quickly checking to make sure you didn't wake Marko up. He was still sleeping and you slowly crawled out of bed, careful not to disturb him as you grabbed a hoodie and stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking to the living room, you stretched and rubbed all the places that hurt, it didn’t help much but it was better than lying stiff for however many hours longer. You curled up uncomfortable on the couch, turning on the TV and doing anything to try and make the hours pass by quicker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marko woke up, rolling over onto his shoulder and blindly reaching around for you before peeking an eye open. He pulled himself out of bed when he realized you weren’t there and made his way to the living room where he knew you’d be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t sleep at all…” Marko said. It wasn’t a question but his voice was gentle as he came over and sat by you, pulling you into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really… hurt too much.” You explained, relaxing for the first time in hours against him. Marko shifted his hands to the spots he knows hurt the worst rubbing slightly and you hummed appreciatively at the feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it now?” Marko asked as he kissed your cheek, wondering what he could do for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, the worst of it definitely past. I'm just tired now.” You admitted, the soft feeling of Marko’s hands causing your heavy eyes to close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon.” Marko guided you up and out of the living room, where you had a random movie playing, and took you to the bathroom where he turned on the shower for you. “Get in I have something for you when you’re done.” Marko smiled with a hint of excitement in his voice and you laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” You began but yawned halfway through as you stepped into the shower, still amused and curious at what Marko was talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt bad but you couldn’t help taking your time, allowing the warm water to somewhat relax your tense, uncomfortable muscles that had spent the whole night torturing you. You dragged yourself out eventually, laughing again as you saw multiple period products laid out along the sink counter, something Marko usually does for you when he doesn’t know specifically what you need. Along with that he had set out clothes for you and you dressed, feeling much less gross now as you tugged on your underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t leave you any pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stepped out of the bathroom thinking maybe he just forgot but… he also left you socks so you just made your way to the bedroom, pants-less. The door was closed and you weren’t sure why but you opened it slowly, not wanting to ruin any surprise if that’s what Marko was planning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marko?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re done! Come in, I wanna show you!” Marko called and you pushed the door in more, immediately smiling at the sight. Marko had his arms out presenting himself wearing a dino onesie with one laid out on the bed as well. You laughed and realized now why you weren’t wearing pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you get these?” You asked, pulling yours off the bed and appreciating the satisfying softness of the fabric, zipping it up all the way and pulling on the cute hood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A couple days ago, I was gonna give it to you on Valentine’s but I figured this was better.” Marko explained, tugging you into a hug that was all warmth and softness making you feel much better than before. “Do you like it?” He asked and you let out another small laugh because how could you not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re awesome, thank you.” Marko smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss you sweetly for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually by the morning the pain isn’t as bad but Marko was able to completely take your mind off of it, the hurt being replaced by comfort and love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marko tugged you back towards the bed, pulling the cover out before wrapping both of you up and tugging you back into his chest. You smiled as he resumed his gentle rubs from before and you couldn’t help the way you felt the exhaustion settle back in, humming softly and closing your eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” Marko asked, voice softened to a whisper. You nodded, eyes still closed as you listened to his heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thanks Marko.” You mumbled, hearing and feeling Marko’s chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, love you, Y/N.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” You snuggled further into the softness of Marko and your own dino onesie and fell asleep finally, comfortable in his arms. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fucking valentines day past but who cares<br/>i hope this was enjoyable <br/>tumblr @junglecassidy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>